


The First Time Stiles Embraced His Scottish Roots

by alby_mangroves



Series: Teen Wolf Mating Games 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Drawing, Fanart, Kilts, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Mating Games - Challenge 1: First Times/Last Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Stiles Embraced His Scottish Roots

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Hour 2B pencil sketch for the Week 1 challenge.
> 
> Art is supposed to be the equivalent of 500-750 words of porn, so I figured since it would take me 2-3 hours to write that, I'd limit myself to 3 hours for art entries.
> 
> It's the first small (A3) pencil sketch I've done for a while, and appropriately for the First Times/Last Times theme, I'd never wished for a scanner before, and may never EVER again draw this small. LEARNING ALL THE THINGS.

  
**The First Time Stiles Embraced His Scottish Roots** ~~because somebody had to do it~~   


[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Week1_zps219521df.jpg.html)


End file.
